Morbius
Morgan Michaels was a Greek scientist originally hired by Oscorp Industries before being transferred over to Baron Wolfgang von Strucker's HYDRA cell in order to study the possibly mutagenic properties of the Chitauri Staff's Mind Gem. Michaels had a good reason to stay with Strucker's science labs, as he was suffering from a debilitating blood disease, and hoped that the Mind Gem's properties would be able to generate a cure from within his body. Instead, it activated his latent Inhuman gene when he injected a serum laced with the Gem's magic into his bloodstream, transforming him into a vampiric Inhuman with Bat-like Cross-Species genetics. Horrified about his transformation, Michaels fled the Sokovian lab in the middle of the night before Strucker and Doctor List could confirm him as a survivor of the Scepter Tests. Some time afterwards, Michaels was found in an alleyway, feeding off the blood of some bums for sustenance, by a representative of Oscorp, who sought to use the deranged vampire for their plans to create a Sinister Syndicate Initiative to counteract the Avenger Initiative, gaining the newly-renamed Morbius' cooperation by offering him a cure for his affliction in exchange for his services to the terrorist organization. Powers and Abilities *'(Bat) Cross Species Physiology: '''Morbius has been transformed into a cross species being and as a result, possesses a number of superhuman abilities. **'Superhuman Strength:' Morbius possesses super-human strength (the extent of which depends on the amount of blood he has ingested and the type of blood). At his peak, Morbius possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 1,500 lbs. **'Superhuman Speed:' Morbius can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Morbius' enhanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Agility:' Morbius' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Morbius' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Acute Senses:' Morbius' senses of sight and smell are enhanced to levels well beyond that of normal humans. Morbius is able to detect objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than a normal human. He retains this clarity, even in near-total darkness. He is also able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see individuals at night by their body heat. His sense of smell is similarly enhanced, able to detect the scent of blood in the air from miles away. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Morbius possesses an accelerated healing factor that enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than a normal human. Injuries such as broken bones, gunshots, slashes, and severe burns, within hours or minutes, depending upon their severity. Though highly developed, Morbius' healing powers aren't sufficient to regenerate missing limbs or organs. **'Fangs & Claws:''' Morbius possesses elongated canines that he uses to pierce the flesh of other beings for the purpose of consuming their blood. Morbius can also, however, use his fangs as weapons in very close combat situations. He also possesses a single retractable claw at the tip of each finger. The claws are very sharp, capable of rending human flesh and bone with ease. Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Scientists Category:Vampires Category:Cross-Species Category:Sinister Six Members Category:The Midnight Sons Category:Earth-SMU